LEGACY The Protectors Of BiEarth
by zenothlee
Summary: just a story. leave me alone and read it and review it. And if you think you dont want too read it couse your not in it then think of it like harry potter with action
1. Tale Of The Hopeless World

LEGACY

Tale of the Hopeless World

(Chapter I)

(Just to let you know it eventually gets really boring and gay and annoying but it's the only gay chapter and you have to read it to understand the story {thanks in advance})

Who are the wonderers wondering about?  Or are you just a single person? Who ever you are please listen to my story.  Right now my comrades and I are in a hopeless state, and so is the rest of the world.  For the power which was prophesized to be used as a source of protection was used to create a powerful source of evil.   As in the past the world progressed so did the technology until was a point in creating another world.  The Earth is the only planet in the solar system to reach conditions of living in.  So how were two worlds created?  Until the late 1700'sBPD [Beyond Present Dimension] scientists have wondered about the past and the future and if there is a way to get into those times.  In 1789BPD the scientists of the world have gathered enough information to find how to go back in time.  However the gateway to the past required enough artifacts and such to get a retard to know how the past was like, geographical wise.  The most artifacts were found to be in the times of Middle-Earth.  So in result the first time machine was built a few years later in 1827BPD.  When the humans of the present greeted with the humans of the past and then the whole story began.  Now what people didn't know in the past of the middle ages was that the myths and stories of alchemy and such were true.  However there was only one group or conspiracy that knew of this information.  This conspiracies name was Oxaine. There a few outsiders that also knew to but they were banished to ever speak of it for it was forbidden in their kingdom.  Oxaines practiced alchemy in the present after the time machine was invented.  However some of the few combined it with the knowledge of the present.  From this a reaction was born, a prophesized reaction.  The story prophesized was "Of the time when the world of the present combines with the world of the recovered and forgotten the world will need protection.  The combination of both of the world's knowledge will create a misfit of five in to the worlds.  These misfits will be the protectors of the world.  If these mortals shall perish than the ones with the same qualities, the same time of perishing as birth, and the same connection with the ones s/he care about will take on the passing of the crests the misfit who perished carries.  These crests give power to the person that the mythical creature the crests represent.  The mythical creatures, Medjie med-jy, sleep in the center in the earth until the time arrives of the passing of the crests. These Creatures, the Dragon, the Phoenix, the titan, the werewolf, and the threstal, represent the crests.  The Dragon gives the Adepts [the wielders of the crests] the power of fire, lightning, and novas.  The Phoenix gives the Adept the magic of fire and healing powers.  The Minotaur gives the power to control physical waves to the Adept in addition to great strength.  The Werewolf gives great speed and strength along with partial immortality [can only be killed with silver {of course}].  The Threstal [for those who don't know it's a dragon horse that can fly and can only be seen if the person saw deathfrom Harry Potter] gives control of the air and can be invisible to some {if the person didn't see death}.  If these crests are to have their powers sacrificed then the resulting power will bring evil to all not protection." That's what this man's prophesy said and now this man's prophesy is nothing but true and because of it the world is in chaos and depression.  Now I must tell you another story. When the crests were created four of the crests were given to the best of friends.  However the Threstal crest was given to a loner given the name Wrothgar.  Wrothgar was an outsider and was part of the Adepts but was never truly fitting in or liked by the rest because of his attitude.  He eventually had a son at his death, Shilg.  When Wrothgar had died Shilg was handed the crest of Wrothgar.  Shilg had problems with Beoan the son of Noram the primary Dragon Crest wielder.  Shilg was married when he grew up.  His wife was pregnant.  During that time war broke out between the New England region and the region of Ontario.  The Ontario region was trying to take over the Region of the southern lands, but the people of New England were not prepared to let them pass to take over the southern lands.  Almost everyone participated.  Of coarse the Adepts were attempting to stop them from taking over the southern lands but Shilg was on the Ontario side for unknown reasons.  Seven months into the war Shilg was killed by Beoan in the war and at the same time Shilgs wife had her son, Marcus, who was also handed the crest of the Threstal.   The war was ended {yes it pretty much ended when Shilg died} with New England declared the winners.  After the war ended Beoan got married and got his wife pregnant as well. Then he got cancer and died when his son was born.  Also his son received the Dragon crest at birth. Marcus now despises Beoan's son for the death of his father.  I am Danny the wielder of the Dragon Crest.  I will tell you how it happened.  Please hear my story.  I beg of you Hear me out!

Chapter end

LEGACY

Character bio

Name: Danny Riaz

Celestial Weapon: Dragon S.O.L. [Sword of Lances] said to be only found in the medieval times. Also said only to be a myth. The sword has a structured hilt resembling a dragon.  The Dragon S.O.L. is a sword in which only a single person can wield.  It is a weapon with an extremely heavy tip so only trained dragon knights would be able to use this sword with ease and use it also as a lance.

Class: Zenothlee-Consists of: ½ Nova Seer: Born with the ability to use fire, lightning, and novas as a weapon and transfer it to objects he is making contact with.  This part of Danny is great mostly because he has been practicing it his whole life.  At first it was regular fire but over his life he trained this ability to concentrate it to blue fire which is hotter than any other fire. He learned to control lightning and novas to full power as well.  ¼ Monk: Fahad is part monk because before he was using the weapon he needed to learn the fist fighting art to defend him.  In addition he has not so strong healing powers.  However this was considered an extra class in high school when he took it during his trip to train as a Dragon Knight in Medieval Europe.  ¼ Dragon Knight:  This part of Danny is in this class because he went to the past for two years to have Dragoning as one of his major subjects in High School.  The Dragon Knights use spears and lances [pole arms] to fight.  Also Dragon Knights are extremely skilled in jumping so they can drive the tip of their spear into their target.  In addition to this they can use the dragon knight's skills which can replace magic easily.

Moves: Zenothlee: Zenith Dragon Strike- Slashes the enemy once and holds his sword down while controlling multiple lightning strikes to hit the enemy at the same time.  Then knocks them far back with a hard, fiery strike. Then runs toward the enemy, jumps up in the air, flips once, and then lands his sword on the enemy with some what of a supernova explosion.

   Nova Seer: Carpet Bomb- Lightning

Strikes the ground and then a series of explosions attacks the enemy.                         Monk: Titan fist- Powers up fist then strikes the ground with amazing force creating a huge fist from the ski landing on the enemy.

             Dragon Knight: Zenith Spear- Jumps up in the air and throws his sword down at the enemy causing and explosion.

Bio: The stories main character.  He just got back from medieval Europe having just finished his two year extra major course in high school, Dragoning.  He went for the course because he wanted the skill not he job.  He would have become one if it didn't involve the government.  The Dragon Knights are another military force in both the present and past and he didn't want to give himself up to the government.  Also he is a monk as well.  Although he trained very hard at those classes and was extremely skilled at these classes he it is still considered the weaker skills in him because he's been using his nova power his whole life.  Eventually he learns to summon his linked Medjie the Dragon King, Larkin.  His best friend, Osama, he knew since 4th grade.  After he gets home from his two year trip in Medieval Europe he goes to Osama's apartment.  He then decides to go back to the past to pursue the ancient sword of the dragons and Osama accompanies him.  Through his first quest he finds trouble in Germany's kingdom and decides to help the king.  From then on the real story begins.

          Name: Osama Hussaini

          Celestial Weapon: Twin Nanzanio-Two Katanas capable of stealing a foe's life.  The surface of the blades resembles that of the surface of water making it very easy to slice things through.  They are both five feet long. 

          Class: Xenoxus: ¼ Archmage: Extremely powerful wizard with a plethora of spells. Osama has been training his whole life to be a wizard, and has always been gifted with the art. ¼ Psionicist: Can use his mind to control things and read minds, and invade the minds of others. ½: Seismic Swordsman: aided with the power of the Minotaur. Has enhanced strength because of the crest of the Minotaur. 

          Moves: Xenoxus: Seismic Blades- Goes through a series of moves with his blades and sticks his blades into the ground, splitting the very earth under his foe's feet. He impairs movement with psionics if not stops it completely and follows up with a volley of fireballs.

                        Seismic Swordsman: Terra Slash- From afar, strikes the ground sending an even more powerful strike to reach the enemy for the strike is powered more my seismic waves.  

                        Archmage: Possessed Barrage- Lets magic flow through his body taking control and releasing extreme amounts of magic. 

                        Psionicist: Psionics Impediments Blast- Uses psionics to stop movement and destroy the enemy internally or at least stop them for a clear hit. 

Bio:  Osama was born in the nether regions of the continent of Phuerun [a past continent]. He was adopted by Drow (dark elves) and was taught their magics by Gromph Baenre. He was repulsed by the cruel ways of the drow and fled their abysmal emperor and was found by the Oxianes. The Oxianes ancestors were the ones who created the crests but for the unknown reasons [it was a destined accident]. He realized their evil ways and fled once again to the surface world and enhanced his abilities. During his magical experiments, he discovered a time portal which was never known to his people and was transported to Earth 2007BD. He was younger there, appearing at the tender age of ten winters. He found his weapons.  He befriended Danny, figured out he had the crest of the Minotaur inherited the whole time. He found that he had been born in this dimension and had a short line of ancestors from whom he gained the crest.  However he and Danny never knew who their true parents were for a long time.  Osama had not much time to train his power but he worked harder than anyone to get to Danny's level and he did.  He joined Danny in his quest for something or other, and is now accompanied by Danny and his friends.  Near the end of the quest he finds his linked Medjie [luca] the Minotaur.  

Name: Faraz Siddiqui

Celestial Weapon: Destruct Plasma- A weapon most enhanced in the future.  This weapon can describe as the weapon (Samus Aran) used in Metroid for Nintendo.  However this weapon can be used a sword and other magical weapons and such.  The weapon is blessed with magical power from the past.  Faraz decides to steal it when the world is on the brink of chaos.

Class: Helican- ½ Warp Minion: The Warp Minions may have a bad name but they have the ability to travel from place to place so fast it's as if they warped.  Also they can create illusions of them selves to confuse the enemy because of their speed.  ½ Defender:  The Defenders do what they are named for and defend.  These class men are trained to defend them selves against all seen attacks.

Moves: Helican: Plasmatic Hurricane- this attacks the enemy with highly charged particle beams which circle around the enemy and hits them first.  Then comes back at him [Faraz] and he uses his sword to strike them back even harder at the enemy.

             Warp Minion: Werewolf Mirage- Creates eight of him and orders them to attack with apprehensive force.

             Defender: Triple Foul- strikes any attack back at the enemy(s) with twice the force. 

Bio: Faraz is a year older than Danny and Osama.  He finished high school but wants to explore the world instead of having a career.  Faraz chooses to be a warrior of the future and base his powers from it.  When the world realizes it's actually in chaos than in peace he decides to take the weapon protected by the military for his own reasons.  When Danny comes back from the past he picks him up with his brother Zeeshan in his friend's new car that he let Faraz borrow.  Faraz's father was supposedly murdered at the time of his birth in the delivering room by a member of an Oxaine that wishes to settle a score with him.  Since his father died in that room at that time Faraz received the crest of the Werewolf that his father had.  Faraz trained his power to the greatest and he made the best of it.  He seemed to use it to settle school problems as well.  Over all he used what he had for half his own reasons and the other half for …who knows.  Faraz never really showed how much he would rather have his father than having the crest but Osama can tell he would rather have his father or almost any father.  He really seems to be in a good mood all the time and he's the funny man and everything.  He makes his life as good as it can get.  He learned how to become a defender by practicing baseball a lot.  He is the first Adept to summon his Medjie, sharom [shazim so he won't cry], the werewolf.  From then on he summons Sharom to help him in difficult tasks.

Name: Matt Zito

Celestial Weapon: Elven Rapier- A Rapier [light sword] with the power and magic of elves.  This sword was handed down the generations to defend the family of the Zito's.

Class: Cerzium- ½ Phoeno Seer: A Phoeno Seer can use fire magic just as a fire seer can except the fire only hurts the enemies that Matt wills to be hurt otherwise it is a form of healing magic.  This ability is very helpful to Danny and his friends in the journey.  ¼ Priest: Matt becomes a priest only in hopes to revive his mother but fate did not let him resurrect him mother.  Though he can now use even more healing magic, holy magic, and supportive magic as well.  ¼ Drow: The side of Matt that releases his anger for his mothers lost.  He is part elf and part dark elf but his sorrow turned him into a drow.  He can now use Drow magic and skills as a swords man.  

Moves: Cerzium- Holy Pyroclasm- Matt Points his blade at the enemy(s) and a series of explosions attacks the enemy finishing with a pillar of light to come from beneath the enemy and stab them.

              Phoeno Seer- Rebirth Inferno- A huge ceiling of fire collapses on all targets to either attack or reborn the targets.  

              Priest- Light Undulation- Holy light pillars from the sky attack all enemies in sight.

              Drow- Vorpal Slash- Cuts through all obstacles to get a clear strike at the enemy.  In other words he strikes the enemy no matter what is in the way.

Bio: Matt is an elf.  He holds the crest of the Phoenix.  He is one of Danny's good friends.  He met him in 6th grade.  Matt comes from a rich family and has a lot of friends, but Matt doesn't have it all good.  He and Osama are the only Adepts without Mothers.  Since his father always works he had almost no one to take care of him on the weekdays when he was a kid.  So he had to grow up the hard way.  He was a tough kid to grow up with no one to take care of him most of the time.  He is the oldest of his family in sibling wise so he has to take care of his little brother and sister along with himself.  When Matt becomes a senior with Danny [his friend] he decides that Danny [his little brother] is old enough to take care of himself and leaves on his destined adventure with Danny, Osama, and Faraz.  Matt used his powers only to heal himself and his siblings so far, but ion his free time he decided to learn how to be a warrior to help defend his family as well.  Although he never had a chance to use his skills his training was enough to prove he is a great warrior.  In addition to his healing powers he has Engled's ing-led [P. Engle] his Medjie to help him as well.  Engled is a Phoenix that is linked to Matt serving as his Medjie.  

Name: Marcus Polognerf po-log-nerf

Celestial Weapon: Spirit Edge- The blade of souls.  Found at the hand of a skeleton in a cave best for a pirates hideout.  Drains the life of evil souls.

Class: Limulian: The pupil of the ski.  This class gives the Adept control of the air.  Having control of the air means having control of the wind.  With this kind of power trained many possibilities are available.  

Moves: Limulian- Terror Tempest- Marcus directs a powerful storm, a huge powerful storm at one target to attack.  

Bio: Marcus never really appreciated his abilities.  He never trained, cared, or did anything good with his skills.  If Marcus actually did have a concern to raise his abilities he would become the most powerful adept, but it never occurred to him because he thought he was most powerful already.  Sometimes he tries to make friends with the other Adepts but it never works out.  Some people think it's sad that he has no friends, but it's his attitude that's saying that he doesn't want friends.  At least it's not all bad for him.  His mother loves him very much and that is the one thing that he can hold on to that keeps him sane, or else anybody would go insane.  Marcus isn't all bad.  He used his powers to fight off death but mostly for his mother.  Marcus has the crest of the Threstal.  Threstals are horses with dragon heads and wings that can only be seen if that person had seen death face to face.  His Medjie is called Kiefe keef.  He is second to summon his Medjie.  He never lets Kiefe go because Kiefe is his first true friend.  

Character Bio end


	2. The Armored Reunion

LEGACY

The Armored Reunion

(Chapter II)

(From this point on the story will be told in the 3rd person)

          He had just arrived.  It was his first minute back.  Danny had arrived at the time gate of the present Trenton, New Jersey.  He had been waiting for Faraz to get there.  Then he saw a white Nissan Sentra about 3 years old.  Could it be him, no how could it be.  Faraz wouldn't have that kind of money nor would he drive so early.  The car pulled up and the window of the passenger seat and he saw Zeeshan, his cousin and Faraz's older brother.

          "What's up Danny?" said Zeeshan in a high pitched gay voice.

          "Oh, hey I didn't know it was you in there.  I thought it was some one else's car," said Danny

          "Its not," said Faraz in the drivers seat while showing hand motions for him to get in, "it's my friends car.  He let me borrow it for picking you up."

          Danny got in the back seat of the car.  He said, "I didn't know you would learn how to drive already."

          "What about you?  Did you learn how to drive? Do they at least give lessons there by now?" asked Zeeshan.

          "Yeah they do," said Danny, "and I learned how to drive there too, sort of.  I mean I learned how to drive cars and motorcycles."

          They were driving on a highway in a town {with houses} and Zeeshan finally asked, "What's it like on a motor cycle Danny?"

          "It's awesome.  I used to hate it when I was a kid but it's a hell load of fun," he answered.  They passed by a house that was conveniently selling a motorcycle for $4500.  "Oh, stop stop.  Let me look at those," Danny said.  They pulled up just a little far from the house.

          "What the hell? Why did you do that?" asked Faraz.

          "Look at that.  It's so cheap in price and it's like brand new," said Danny.  They all got out of the car and advanced up to the motorcycle.  The price read $4500.  

          "We're not buying that for you Danny," said Zeeshan.

          "I know your not.  I'm not dumb.  I have enough money right here in my pocket," he said.

          "Where'd you get all that money from Danny?" Faraz asked like it was a rhetorical question.

          "They have jobs over there you know," he said

          "Yeah so," said Zeeshan.

          "You guys are still dumbasses? I can't believe you.  Come on I'm gonna go buy it," said Danny.  They approached the door of the house in front of the motorcycle, rang the door bell, gave the money to the owner, received the key, and got the motorcycle.  "Well that was easy.  Yeah I have motorcycle now," he said while staring at the motorcycle's silvery rim, its leather chair, its soft gripping handles, and so on.

          "Well now it's gonna smell better in there," said Zeeshan.

          "Shut up," said Danny with a smile.

          "So Danny, you think you can keep up with us?" asked Faraz.

          "Yeah, you're the one whose gonna have to keep up with me," said Danny with another grin.

          "Where are we gonna go?" asked Zeeshan.

          "We're gonna go to Osama's place," said Danny pointing to random places.  "He lives in New York.  Somewhere in New York, oh yeah he lives in Albany.  He didn't pick me up cause he lives farther than you do, he doesn't know how to drive, and because I asked you to pick me up."

          "Damn, we have to go that far.  We better get something to eat first because I'm hungry," said Zeeshan.

          "Yeah I'm hungry too.  Let's go to checkers {for those poor souls who don't know checkers is a great fast food restaurant} or something," said Danny

          "I saw it on the way here so lets go," said Faraz.

          Faraz and Zeeshan got into the car while Danny put on his helmet.  Then Danny leaped his first foot over and started the engine.  This time Zeeshan was driving and he started his engine as well.  Then Zeeshan started off.  He made a turn to the right which leads to the highway.  He drove for an half an hour on the same highway until he made right on the seventh exit, Danny followed.  On the next highway there were about at least ten trucks from the same company.  Probably large shipment of wood or something big like that.  Though the distraction only separated Zeeshan and Danny from staying together.  Danny realized he was far ahead of Zeeshan.  He tried to slow down but it only got him more ahead because of the trucks.  Danny saw the exit for checkers and went through it hoping the will catch up over their.

          By the time he had gotten their, he went to the pay phone, decided to call on 1-800-COLLECT, and called Zeeshan's cell phone.  He picked up within two rings.  "Hello, Danny is that you?" he asked.

          "Yeah it's me," Danny answered, "I'm at checkers where are you?"

          "Where just took the exit," he answered, "stay there we're gonna get there in a little while, and don't go in we need to see you okay? Bye."

          "Yeah bye," said Danny.  He started waiting.  Danny looked around and saw these guys wearing white T-shirts with a Dark shield like object in the middle, pointing and glancing at him occasionally.  It was the beginning of autumn.  Why would it be suspicious to be wearing T-shirts when its not even cold yet, but it is odd that five men would be wearing the same one unless it was private club or something.  They started advancing on Danny, some with grins.

          "Hey punk," said one of the guys.

          "What do you want?" said Danny.

          "That's a nice motorcycle you got there.  Why are you wearing that jacket with that Dragon crest on it?  You know what just forget it and let me see your hand," said the biggest one.

"Why?" said Danny, "Is it because of my jacket that you want to see the Dragon crest on my wrist?" he said while pulling up his sleeve revealing to them the Dragon Crest on his hand.

"Yeah, that's why," said the same one.  Then Danny looked at their shirt again, thought for a moment, took a deep breath, and WHAM!  Danny's fist came lunging at the biggest one in the space between his stomach and chest where it hurts a lot.  Although he knocked him out it wasn't a smart thing to do because the remaining group grabbed Danny's arms and legs leaving him helpless.  He thought ["what can I do?  I cant use lightning or blue fire against them.  Their stupid bodies would die.  What if I used a monk skill?  Yeah the one with the energy ball, what's it called?  Whatever I'll just form a blast at them."].  Then he took his right hand, which the smallest one was holding onto, and he concentrated his energy.  Then a ball of light formed in Danny's hand and shot at the guy on his right arms face and knocked him out.  Then he formed another one to get the guy on his right leg and he knocked him out.  He used his right foot to kick the guy on his left foot off.  Then he got up and punched the last guy out, but then the biggest guy, the first guy knocked out, regained conscience and put Danny in a full Nelson.  The guy on his left arm and the guy on his left leg got up and took hold of both of his legs.  He was helpless again.  Then all of a sudden the biggest guy was knocked out.  It was Zeeshan who punched him really hard.  Then Faraz came and bashed the guys on Danny's legs, heads to together.  

"Danny we leave you for a minute and look what happens," said Faraz while grinning.

"Danny who started it first?" asked Zeeshan

"Well them sort of," he said, "lets eat and then I'll tell you."  They went inside suprised looking at the short line in such a great fast food restaurant.  "They came up to me first," he started, "I knew what was gonna happen so I took the first shot."

"What were those shirts they were wearing Danny?" asked Zeeshan as Faraz was ordering.

"I didn't know what they were at first," he explained, "but then they asked to see my wrist like they knew I had the crest.  Then I saw the crest on their shirts was almost the same a mine except that it had no Medjie[mythical creature representing the crest] in the crest.  It was just dark like evil or something.  I was thinking that they were gonna take me somewhere.  One of the guys was holding a bag that was sticking out of his pocket."

"So what did you think they were gonna do with it," asked Zeeshan.

"Take out the garbage right there," said Faraz in a jokish manner while taking the food from the clerk and giving her the money.

"Come on lets go," Danny commanded, "I gotta call Osama he doesn't know I'm coming.  Can I use your phone Zeeshan?"

"Yeah for a minute though.  You know the whole minute deal and everything right?"  He passed the phone to Danny.

"Yeah I know but I have to ask for directions and such so I'll just call collect." Danny took the phone and dialed 1-800-COLLECT then the number.  The phone wrung once before Osama picked up.

"Hello?" answered Osama

"Helloooooo" said Danny in a gay full way.  Knowing Osama always recognizes his calls he didn't give his name.

"Dam it you called collect again!" he stammered

"Yeah but its 1-800-COLLECT," he started, "it saves a buck or two you know and its free for me."

"I know you dumbass.  So your back?  Is it the 26th already?" he asked stupidly.

"I'm coming over in like an hour so get your apartment ready, and no I'm not giving you a choice cause I can't.  I have no where else to go," Danny said.

"Nice, I'll order some pizza alright?" he asked.

"Definitely but you should get off your ass once and a while, oh and don't get more than two boxes cause I have some checkers right here," said Danny.

"Yeah but your gonna get your ass kicked when you get here cause your not gonna talk to me like that and get away with it just because your on the phone," Osama threatened.

"I need your address Osama," he demanded.

"It's apartment 78 on 31st street and room 4 alright bye I'm on collect see you," ended Osama.

"Bye," he said. Danny pushed the button and gave the phone to Zeeshan.  "Are you guys still coming because I have the directions and the transportation so I don't need you."

"Yeah right," Faraz started, "you don't need us."

"Huh, what do you?" Danny started, "Oh yeah that.  So then we'll all go."  They approached the vehicles, and started the engines in the manner that they did before.  Again they were driving on the highway for almost more than an hour, except Danny was leading.  Finally the exit for Albany arrived.  They took it and arrived into the city.  They had to first look for 31ststreet.  Danny was thinking on how to find it.  First he had to get the numbered streets.  He looked at what street he was on.  He was on Magnolia Drive intersecting with 26thstreet.  This whole time the numbered streets were right next to him.  He drove until 31ststreet came, then he guessed and took a right.  The apartment numbers were increasing from 81.  Danny turned around and Faraz followed.  Now the numbers were decreasing from 81.  Soon they reached apartment building number 78.  They turned of their engine and headed for the building.

"What the hell Danny," Faraz started to stammer, "Why did you get us lost so many times?"

"Hey it's not like I got a map," explained Danny.  He was approaching the man at the counter in means to ask for room number 4 when he saw Zeeshan making hand motions and pointing to the arrows that stated - Rooms 1-17 – pointing to the left of the counter.

"Oh yeah sorry," said Danny embarrassed.  The party went from door 1 to door 4 and then knocked on door 4.  The person who answered was Osama.

"Hey it took you guys a while" said Osama in a bored voice.

Faraz looked in to the apartment of Osama's.  "It's not that great," he said.  Faraz snooped around some more and then said, "Hey there's not enough pizza you know."

Osama took in the statement and then said, "I didn't know you guys were coming so I only got two boxes."

Knowing what Osama had said, Zeeshan commented, "Danny got jumped so we had to come and protect him.  Either way we're gonna go and we have checkers so don't worry about it.  See ya bye."

Osama looked startled at the quick "hello good byes".  As they left the door Osama started to say, "Danny, you got jumped?  You weren't gonna tell me were you?"

"I would have told you but in a different way," he said.  "I had it under control except that they came at that time where everything goes wrong for a moment."

"How many guys were there?"

"Five, one of them was pretty big"

"Why did they go after you?"

"I think it was either my motorcycle or…"

Osama cut him off, "You have a motorcycle, since when?"

"I got it when I came back"

"When did you come back," Osama shot at him.

"Like three hours ago.  Yeah I got it that fast.  It was for 4.5 grand.  Anyway I was saying that they were after that or my crest."

"What made you think that?"

"They asked to see my hand.  I was wearing a glove.  Oh and you the shield behind our crests?  They had that in like a shaded in form on their shirts," Danny stuttered while Osama took a bite out his pizza nodding.  Danny also took a slice.  They ate for a while then watched some comedy.  Then Danny finally said, "Hey I'm gonna go back to medieval like in a week.  I'm gonna stay here until then."

"What are you gonna go for," asked Osama.

"You know that dragon sword I've talking about before I went to medieval for the classes?  Well I'm gonna try to get it."

"I thought that was like a myth."

"Well about 99% of everyone I asked said that it's real."

"How many people did you ask?"

"Like nine.  One guy wasn't completely sure about it that's all.  So do you want to come with me?"

"Yeah I'll come.  Which time portal are we gonna go through?"

"The one in Northern Italy.  Where going to 700AD.  You should take a lot of money because were gonna need weapons to fight a dragon that guards the sword or something like that."

"I thought the dragon guarding the Dragon S.O.L.  Is supposed to be killed by a single fellow, but either way I'm gonna need weapons for protection anyway right," said Osama with a dry tongue.

"Yeah you got all the points.  Hey I'm gonna call friends and family, okay," Danny asked.

"You'll do it even if I say no so go ahead.  So you're only calling Matt and your parents' right," said Osama but Danny didn't seem to listen.  As Danny made his calls Osama lied down on his bed.  The rest of the week went on the same as when they usually are together of eating, resting, talking, bathing, arguing, laughing, and having fun.  Finally the day came when they went to the Medieval Times.  Osama drove to the airport, with the car Osama's parents bought him and never told Danny about, having conversations.  They got in the airport and did the stuff and wutnot.  They got on the plane to Northern Italy {what ever city is their}.  The trip was boring.  They got off, rented a car, and drove to the nearest time portal to 786AD.  When they got there the guard of the portal gave them an inspection.

"State your name, class, and your reason for your trip," demanded the man.

"I'm Fahad, Danny Riaz.  I am in class of Zenothlee.  My reason is to retrieve an ancient weapon near this land in 789AD."

"I'm Osama Hussaini.  I am in class of Xenoxus.  I'm going to help him."

The guard looked at the two of them, called another guard over to inspect them physically, and said, "Wait right here I'm going to go check your Identification."  Instead of going in the small building next to the portal he went behind Danny and Osama, raised his hands to their heads, and plucked a hair off of them.  Then he went in the building.  As the other guard finished inspected them the first guard came back.  "Okay, your identification has approved.  Here are your belongings."  The guard handed over their luggage and their two hair strands.  The two of them were now ready to step through the gate with two large, metallic pillars on each side with the building next to it.  "You may now step through the gate," said the guard.  As they took a deep breath they started walking to the portal.  They took one last look at each other before they stepped through the invisible aura.

          "Look here come some more"

          The people were surrounding them as their vision came together.  Even though time travel has been happening for years it's still new to the people of the past.

          "We're here Osama," Danny mentioned as he smacked the reality out of Osama.

          "Wow that was … different.  I haven't time traveled before.

          "Come on we have to be quick now (cause the chapter's getting too long).  We're going to the weapon shop," Danny said in a singful way.  They hadn't walked for long, only a walk across a few streets it was.  They walked into the shop only to find a huge platora (Osama's word) of weapons.  "Hey, what's up Norb?"  Danny knew the shop clerk.

          "Danny!  You're back really early.  How's it goin," Norbert asked.

          "We need some weapons and such.  For me and him.  Him is Osama.  Osama this is Norbert.  Okay now we need to get down to business."

          "Okay Osama," Norb looked at him and Danny, "Danny, lets get goin.  What do you need?"

          "Osama you choose what you need and want.  Norb I'll take the most polished, reflective shield you have," Danny ordered.

          "Okay, what about you Osama," asked Norb.

          "Well I have a lot of money.  What is the best sword like weapon you have Norb?"

          "You see that above my head behind me," he started, "Those two large Katanas are the best weapons I own.  I even named them, there called Twin Nanzanio. They're pricey though about 50 gold nuggets."

          "How much money would that be in American currency," Osama said while holding up an American dollar bill.

          "Oh, well let's see."  Norbert went into the back and didn't come back for a few minutes.  "That would be about six hundred ten … uh … Dollars!  Yes that was it, dollars."

          Osama turned to Danny and whispered in his ear asking, "Do they take credit?"  Danny looked over to the side of the counter and pointed to the credit card machine bolted on to the side.  "Wow, they did take technology from us," he said under his breath.

          "Oh you're buying those," Norb said while he saw Osama approach the machine and slide his card through.

          "Yeah I asked for your best and now I bought them."

          As Norb gave Osama his Katanas, seathed in a blade shear (A sword holder), and Danny his mirror shield he started asking Danny what they were all for.  "You know the Dragon that's gotta be defeated to get Dragon S.O.L., that's what I need it for.  For slaying the dragon. What was it called again?  It started with P," Danny blabbed.

          "WHAT, DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GONNA GO KILL YOUR SELVES TOO?"

          "Yeah I'm gonna go kill myself too.  Remember Norb I have those special powers.  I'm not ordinary, I have the crest of the Dragon, and Osama has the crest of the Minotaur.  Now do you have any advice for us," said Danny.

          "You have a crest too," he yelled while pointing at Osama, "There's only about five of you in the world and I met two of them.  I am so honored," he said in his rusty voice.  "Yeah I do have advice for yee.  Its name is Plenoptan.  The only advice I have for you pedestrians is that it unconsciously strikes back before it knows what its doing.  So what you have to do is hit it and then run away and then repeat."  Danny and Osama started to leave.  "Good bye to yee."

          "How are we gonna get there and how far is it," asked Osama.

          "You heard what he called us.  Where gonna go pedestrian style.  No other means of transportation," explained Danny.

          "What, not even horses?"

          Danny stopped to start smacking his forehead.  "Damn it, how could I forget about horses?"  Danny grabbed Osama's arm, "Come on I know a place close by."  They ran only for about a few yards.  Danny stepped up to the horse owner and asked, "These horses, we can rent them right?"

          "Sure," said the horse owner.  So they paid for the rent, got on the horses, said thanks yatayata {I'm really making this too long.  Gonna get right to the cave}.  Yeah, so they rode their horses south for about a quarter of an hour to the cave.

          "So I just stand out here right?" asked Osama nervously.

          "Yeah, you know the guys that jumped me that day with the shirts and such?" asked Danny.

          "Yeah," said Osama.

          "Well guys with the same shirts started following us, I think we lost them.  You should stand guard outside anyway okay?"

          "I'm gonna have to take all of them by myself right?"

          "Well I can't help you with a dragon on me."

          "Okay then I'll guard the place."

          "Good," Danny said.  He placed the shield on the floor inside the opening of the cave.

          "There's a sword right there," Osama said pointing at a spot in the cave where many swords were placed into the ground.

          "Yeah I know that's why I didn't buy one.  Those are from the dead guys the dragon ate."

          "Aren't you going to use your shield?"

          "Osama didn't you pay attention to anything Norb said?"  Osama was getting ready to ask another question but then he decided to see what happens.  [{(This battle will be told by what Osama sees)}] Danny approached the spot where the swords were behind the sleeping dragon.  He took out the largest one.  He started glimpsing at the dragon as if he was finding a weak spot.  Then he looked at his shield placed near the entrance.  He started moving to get a good angle.  Danny stated forming a blue fire ball while breathing heavily.  When it was formed he released it with such great force and speed.  It flew completely past the dragon missing it and at the shield.  It bounced of the shield and hit the dragon.  The fire ball hit the dragon with such great force.  Plenoptan rose up and clawed at the shield with its eyes closed in pain.  The shield was flung to a spot in the cave close to Danny.  As Danny ran for the shield Plenoptan gave a great roar of pain showing its mighty jaw and fangs.  Danny threw the shield to Osama.  
          "Put it in the same spot!"  Danny yelled.  Osama did so while the dragon still cried out in pain because of its burned face.  Danny again gained the right angle and shot another full ball of blue fire.  Immediately after that he ran towards Plenoptan and started climbing him.  He climbed until he reached his head then he raised his sword high and took a slash, but the dragon was moving and crying in pain too much so he missed his final blow and cut his shoulder.

          All of a sudden there was galloping; it was getting louder and louder.  Osama turned around and saw eight people on horses.  They were wearing the shirts with the dark shield as in Danny's story.  They were prepared for battle with swords and all.  "Damn It!" said Osama.  Instead of unsheathing his five foot long Katanas he pulled his hands back and thrust them forward.  Doing this he caused visible seismic waves to strike the people on horses.  All of them were thrown of their horses.  When they got up Osama saw that there were no females only males, and they were all holding swords.  The men decided to screw the horses and charge on foot.

          Osama was ready for them with the cries of the battle behind him.  Osama unseathed the Twin Nanzanio and put himself in a guard/fighting stance.  He also started charging at them.  Osama ran as fast as he could at them.  He stuck one of his blades forward and killed the first guy coming at him.  He started thinking to himself "Oh man was I supposed to kill him.  Oh well its self defense."  The next closest one took a strike against him, Osama guarded while whiply closing his eyes in fear because he was in experienced in killing dudes.  He opened his eyes only to find the same one striking at him again.  A sudden rush of confidence exploited him and he stuck one of his blades through the evil one's lungs.  All of a sudden he found this fun.  They were coming at him one by one.  He threw another seismic wave at the ground making two guys fall.  Osama rushed up to them and stuck a blade through each of their hearts at the same time.  He was getting brutal when he slit the neck of the fifth guy coming after him.

          Then Osama decided to use his Archmage powers.  He mimicked Danny and formed a red fire ball and it killed the next guy.  Again the next one came.  The man raised his blade and brought it down on Osama only to find that it was blocked.  Osama threw him to the other side of him.  He then used his Archmage powers again, formed a javelin of ice and hurtled it at him.  The last guy cheap shot Osama by slashing his shoulder.  Osama was badly hurt by this.  The evil dude raised his sword again to strike Osama while he was on the ground, but Osama used his psionics powers to hold him in place.  While he was still frozen Osama took the time to recover enough, but when he got too confident he lost his control over the last evil dude.  The man let his sword fall on Osama, but Osama miraculously dodged it {…yay…}, moved to the side, and took a clumsy strike at him.  He missed the evil guy's heart and got his leg of all places.  He cried in pained but successfully struck Osama again on the same shoulder but on the front this time.  Osama was down, on the floor, and hurt even more.  Blood was spilled all over the floor.  The guy was getting ready to hit Osama for the last time but at the right time a fire ball was shot, a blue fire ball.  The man let out a loud scream.  Osama quickly got up and threw his blade at the guy's heart to make sure he was dead.  Osama looked up at Danny, who shot the fire ball, with his new, dragon hilted sword that had the most polished, sharpest surface.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked.

"Not really, but thanks," said Osama.

Chapter end


	3. The Amazing Victory at DraganestiVlasca

LEGACY

The Amazing Victory at Draganesti-Vlasca

 (Chapter III)

[{(PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND THE UPCOMING CHAPTER INDIVIDUALLY)}]

"Hey are you okay?"  Danny rushed over to Osama with bloody shoulders.

"Not really."  Osama looked at Danny who had cuts and two wounds on his chest.  Danny was holding Dragon S.O.L. the legendary weapon of the middle-ages.  The weapon had a hilt shaped like a dragon.  The blade had a thin yet long surface made of magnesium, a metal that roughly burns in fire.  The tip was a bit thicker and heavier than the rest of the sword making it like a lance. Overall the entire whole sword was heavy and big but magnificent at the same time.  "Hey are you gonna help me up or keep describing that sword?" asked Osama.

"Oh sorry, I seemed to have carried myself away," Danny said.  "Where are the horses?"

"Somewhere over there," Osama pointed to a field where the horses were grazing (LIKE COWS!), "Wow, we're hurt pretty badly."

"What's that some thing to laugh about?"

"Nothing really, it's just that you were a wimp and never actually got hurt if your life and now look at you, you're showered in blood."

"Hey just because someone never breaks a bone it doesn't mean that they're a wimp.  It just means they are smart.  Yeah that's right Osama I'm saying only dumbasses get hurt often!" Danny was getting short of breath.

"So you're an exception cause you almost never left the house you women!" The conversation between both of them turned to a comical tone.

"Alright I have a few points to make.  First of all you are the fat one of us, second how do you know I haven't been hurt during the two years I've been away, third I still have been wounded before my trip."  The two of them stared at each other holding it in but they only needed a second until they burst out with laughter.  "Come on lets get the horses."

"Yeah we gotta get these paper cuts bandaged."  The two warriors walked toward the horses and wearily got on to almost lie down face forward.  The short trip back to Firenze (I finally figured out the name of the northern Italy city) was cold and dark.  By the time they got there it was midnight and the city was looking evacuated, but they didn't care because it was late and that's what happens when it's late.  All they could think about was the hospital bill.  They went in the hospital filled out the forms yata yata wrapped their arms yata and slept in the hospital for the night.  Waking up the next morning they found most of the city the way it was last night.  The place still looked abandoned.  Almost no one was insight.

"Wow I've never seen a town full the first day then abandoned the next."

"Lets see if Norbert is still here."  Osama marched into the weapons shop hoping to find at least Norbert in there.  As he got in he only saw the shop and nothing else.  It seemed evacuated as well.  Just as he was about to leave he noticed there was a noise in the back of the shop.  "Danny, I think someone's here," he shouted out the door.  Danny rushed in only to find the shop again.

"Where?"

 "Some where in the back," the back was covered in curtains so they had to go over and look through the curtains.  The curtains were pulled by they're hands and some one in the back was Norb.  "Look, he's here."

"Oh hello fellas," Norb greeted with his rusty voice, "did you get your sword, or did you chicken out of it?"

"Uh, yeah well …, why is there nobody here or anywhere?" Danny asked.

"Mmmm well you know when you left we found a messenger lying at the gate," Norb started, "he was wounded and was lying beside his horse.  The poor guy risked his life to get here from Romania."

"Romania, Luca's from there (that's right Luca this is your chapter)"

Norb started again from this rude interruption, "The guy said his country was in war with Hungary … or Austria …"

Osama helped him, "Austria-Hungary is what they were called in World War II."

"Right, Austria-Hungary is in war with Romania.  Hmm, The Romanians aren't our allies but this guy warned us cause they were going crazy for power.  The poor guy thought we would help him cause we're also a neighboring nation of Austria-Hungary and they could have a threat on us too, but our army forces are down.  So incase they decide to attack us too, we're gonna leave for a while."

"What, you're just gonna leave!?"  Osama was shouting, "You can at least give them supplies!"  Danny looked shocked at his sudden rage.

"Hey what do you think I was packing for, where else am I gonna go?"  Norb was looking at Osama as if he was crazy.

"You know what," Danny jumped in, "lets go help them Osama."

"You're gonna go help 'em!?"  Norbert wiped his face of sweat, "how the hell are you gonna get there?  It'll take weeks probably even months if you go by foot."

Osama calmed down, "He's right, even if we go by horses it'll take a real long time."  Danny thought for a while.

It took a few minutes before he said, "Well, we could go back…"

"Go back where?"

"To BPD (for those who never paid attention BPD is like AD).  Yeah we could go back to the future; we could get to Romania in a couple of hours.  If we go on a plane it would take like half an hour," Danny finally finished.

Osama started to say, "Hey we'll go back to BPD but we are not gonna take a plane we already spent enough money"

"Alright then we'll go by some thing else.  See ya Norb." Going back to BPD and explaining all that stuff is gonna be a headache to write and read so I'm just gonna skip that part.

          The invisible aura of the time machine in Alexandria (yes it is a place in Romania just look in a map) was distrupted as Danny and Osama stepped through.  This time they had control and came through the portal conscious.  They looked around at Alexandria surrounding them.  The place was a mess.  The buildings were destroyed, the plants were burned, and the whole town was abandoned just like Firenze.  It seemed so surprising that a town so far south from Hungary would be experiencing this.  Romania must be losing the war.

          Danny found someone hiding in the corner with rags and all.  This person was probably an escaped hostage.  Danny approached the person, "Hey do you…," he was cut off.

          "Wh wh whose side are you on?"

          "Uh well, I'm on Romania's side…," Danny was cut off again.

          "What do you want?"

          Danny was getting annoyed by his frequent rudeness.  "We want to talk to whose in charge."

          Finally Osama decided to talk, "Yeah we want to see you king or queen or what ever."

          "Why?"

          Danny was getting really pissed off with him.  "To join the army jeez!"

          "Stop it you're gonna scare him more."

          "Y y you want to help us fight?"  Danny and Osama nodded.  "How do I know that I can trust you?"

          "Well I think the Austrian's and the Hungarian's army didn't bother to get ID's in both worlds or go to the future.  You saw us come through the gate," Osama sounded very convincing even though that didn't really make sense.

          The peasant stared at them for a second and then said, "The queen is not here.  It is not safe in Romania anymore," he continued in his high voice, "the queen had traveled further east to Giurgiu (yes another city in Romania I'm a good researcher).  She is hidden in the basement of the old museum building."

          Danny and Osama gave their "thank you" s and "good bye" s then left to find horses to travel.  Again by the time they had arrived the city was abandoned, but it was not in ruins.  It took the duo a while to look before they could find the Museum.

          "Damn, how scared are these people," Danny said while again looking at the evacuated city surrounding him.  He spotted the Museum after he said that, "Look, thar she blows."  The old building had two statues at the side of the entrance.  One man the other woman.  Both entered the Museum in a line.  Suddenly two blades were brought up to their necks.  The guards standing at the side surprised them.

          They started questioning them.  "Who are you and what do you want?"

          Danny started in a low voice, "I am Danny and he is Osama."

          Osama started, "We are here to help your country."  Both of them spoke in low voices, staring at the two blades at their necks.

          "How do we know you are not spies?"  Thinking, Danny thought that convincing the guards of their innocence to Romania.  Danny decided to take it the hard way.

          Danny inhaled with his mouth then spoke, "We don't have any proof."

          "Come with us!"  The guards kept their blades at both of their necks.  Danny and Osama were forced to line up side by side.  The guards pushed them with their hands on the warrior's necks.  The guards pushed them to what looked like an elevator except it barely had a roof and it was run by ropes, levers, and pulleys.  The guard to the right pulled a lever up and the elevator started to move down quickly.  They all passed at least two floors before they reached the queens chamber.

          "Your majesty," both guards said and bowed down to the queen.  The queen was not a fat, old hag she was just old.  The gown that she wore revealed her figure, which in some cases, it is mostly horrifying.  Two men stood beside her.   To Danny's and Osama's surprise one of them was Luca, a good friend of Danny and Osama.  Luca is an elf of some type (I'm not a forbidden realms reader or any other kind of reader at all so I don't know this stuff) and was heavily armored with a long bow almost as big as him and a sword of course.  The other guy was … just some guy.  He had blonde hair and heavy armor along with a dense looking blade resting on his back.  Nobody else was in the hidden throne room except for themselves.

          The queen spoke, "Who are these warriors that you bring me?"

          "We do not know of their identity," the guard holding Danny said, "we have come to the decision to let you decide their fate."

          Osama was trying to whisper to Luca, but Luca was giving him signs not to talk right now.  Luca spoke, "I think that will not be necessary," the queen and everyone else in the room looked upon Luca with a questioning face, "these two, are my old friends.  I assume they have come to help me and the country."

          The queen shifted her eyes upon Osama and Danny, "Is this true?  Have you come to help Romania and fight off the enemy?"  Osama and Danny nodded.  Silence emitted the room for a moment.  "Very well then, guards let them free."  They did so.  Then the guards left the room.

          The man with the blonde hair standing next to the queen spoke, "When shall we have a meeting your majesty?"

          "We shall have the meeting now Marcus," The queen said, "We have no time to waste.  The enemy grows closer as we speak."

          "Very well," Marcus said (Marcus is the other guy by the queens side for those who weren't paying attention).  He shifted his eyes to Danny and Osama, "Speak of what you want."

          "We came to help fight the Austrians and Hungarians," Osama stated while Danny watched.

          The queen raised an eyebrow, "Why did you come by yourselves?  I'm sure that two more men will be no help."

          "They have special powers," Luca started, "like Marcus."

          "Tell me your powers young warriors."

          Osama started, "I have control over the ground.  I can use black magic and I'm a Psionicist."

          "A Psionicist?" she raised her eyebrow once more, "that can be very helpful.  What about you?" she looked at Danny.

          "I have power over fire," the queen seemed interested and sat up straight now, "I have monk skills and I'm a Dragon Knight."

          "A dragon knight!?"

          "Well yeah Mmmm no, I'm not a registered one that's all."

          "So you can be a registered dragon knight if you wanted am I right?"

          "Yes," Osama still remained quite as Danny talked.

          "Ah yes, very pleasing, very pleasing indeed.  Now I have a Dragon Knight and a Psionicist on my side.  Marcus is a Limulian as well.  He has control over wind."

          Luca stepped in, "Can the warriors and I have a private meeting your highness?"

          "Yes you may go and have your discussion."

          The three of them left to the elevator only to go up one floor.  They were in a hall way with six doors.  Luca led them to the fourth door. In the n door was an empty room with a table and chairs.

          "So Luca you must feel left out with no special powers and all."

          "I have my powers I'm an elf."

          "You know the queen is kind of weird."

          "Yeah she just talks and we don't even exchange names or anything."

          "Don't bother she inst even an important person in the story," Luca said. (The whole conversation I just put in for the fun of it)

          The door flew open all of a sudden.  It was a guard but a different person than the ones at the entrance.  "Come quick, the queen told me you were in here."

          "Is there some thing wrong with the queen?" Luca said.

          "No, the enemy is starting to attack."

          "Are they here?"

          "No, we received a warning.  They are going to arrive here if we don't do anything."  The four of them rushed outside the museum together.

          Osama shouted, "Where the hell are we supposed to go!?"

          "They're in Draganesti-Vlasca (another city in Romania)," said the strange looking man behind them.  Obviously he was the messenger, "Most of our men are over there fighting.  The city is northwest from here.

          Marcus came all of a sudden out of nowhere on a horse with three other horses, "Get on and follow me!"

          Danny, Osama, and Luca did so.  Osama noticed that two of their horses were the ones they came here with.  The four warriors rode on their horses past Ghizdaru and in between Dimitrie Sturza and Toporu to get to Draganesti-Vlasca (These are all real names).

          The town was partially in ruins.  Some buildings were destroyed some untouched.  Yet again the town was abandoned.  No one was insight but the fighting was audible.  Loud strikes of metal and the cries of dieing men.

          "They're probably in different parts of the city," Danny said.

          "So we're gonna have to split up gang," Osama said imitating Fred from Scooby-Doo.

          "In two's or just …," Luca was unsure on how to divide up.

          "We'll go individually," said Marcus.  "We'll each go our separate ways when we get there," said Marcus pointing to a five-way intersection of walking roads (five-way including the way they came leaving four unexplored paths).  They each started off (Who cares which way they take).  [{(the large number of spaces separates each persons view)}]

          Marcus started off quickly to find two Romanian warriors fighting another two enemy warriors.  They were handling it pretty well until more enemies came.  Then Marcus went to help.  Six more warriors came to help the enemy.  Marcus unseathed his blade and rushed up to help his allies.  He broke through the two guys to strike and kill the closest enemy.  He fell quickly back on to another enemy to knock him off balance.  Marcus killed the man down by placing his sword straight through his heart.  Two enemies (I'm gonna keep writing enemies because anything else is gonna get annoying) rushed pass him.  They started fighting the Romanian warriors and quickly killed them because they were off guard.  There were six enemies remaining and four of them surrounded Marcus while the other two standing behind.  Marcus looked at his surroundings then formed a sphere of wind that grew around him to knock the enemies off balance.  Instead of killing the ones down he rushed at the enemies that were still up.  Marcus smashed the hilt of his sword into one of their faces hurting him badly.  He quickly struck again at the other one standing at his feet very hard to knock him off balance.  He swung his sword over his head sideways then brought it down on the enemy's neck killing him.  There were four left now.  Two Romanian men, not warriors with armor, but men probably citizens of the city came to help Marcus.  The two strangers picked up two swords each of the allies and enemies that were dead.  The allies fought two enemies and Marcus took on the other two.  Marcus was using more of his skills than magic.  The two enemy fighters were exceptionally good to keep up with Marcus.  Marcus couldn't land any hit but neither could they.  The strangers were doing the same taking one enemy each, but they started getting less confident and could barely defend themselves.  Marc swung a mighty blow pushing his enemies with the other two.  Then he again used strong winds to knock them down except this time they received cuts from the wind too.  This gave the two stranger allies a chance to kill them and for Marcus as well but these guys were rolling over to dodge each of their strikes.  Marcus and the strangers were not letting any of them to get up.  Marcus decided to stop swinging his sword to use the wind to stop them from moving.  Doing this let his allies easily kill the enemies.  Marc brushed his armor off and moved on with the two Romanians.

          The path was clear so far for Osama.  He was being cautious of a surprise attack but he didn't have his Katanas out.  He started passing tall buildings that were all practically destroyed.  A window opened from one of them and an enemy attacker jumped out.  The window was only seven feet high so it was possible to jump out safely.  Osama unseathed his Katanas and quickly killed him by slicing his neck.  As the guy was falling he gave out a loud, weird kind of shriek.  Not long after Osama had killed him a large group of enemies started to approach Osama.  Now Osama could have killed all of them at once quickly but he wanted to have some fun for once.  He seathed his Katanas then formed a large ice spear which took a minute.  He hurled it at an enemy and the spear went through him and a guy behind him.  Then he started searching for a weak mind to control.  He found one in the center of them and controlled him to kill them.  The guy pretty much spun in a circle with his sword out and kill most of them then he killed the leftovers.  All of them gave the same dieing cry.  This was very amusing to Osama.  No enemy was left to kill so he made the weak minded one kill himself.  Again more enemies came except this time they came from both sides.  Osama then decided to unseath the Nanzanio blades and bid them flame.  The fiery Katanas got the enemy to flinch but it didn't scare them off.  He swung them a bit to make them flinch again but it didn't help to flinch the enemy it only made Osama laugh.  Then Osama crossed his arms and his blades with the blades down.  A split second later he opened his arms and with great force he swung his twin Katanas outward creating a growing disk of fire to cut (not literally) through his enemies.  How annoying, all of the killed warriors gave the same war cries as they died.  Now even more enemies would come, Osama thought.  He was right, they did come.

          "What the hell is this?"  Osama was now getting annoyed of the constant attacks.

          "I'll just do it the easy way," Osama again seathed his blades.  He started concentrating his energy to certain areas of the road.  Osama folded his arms slowly then quickly opened them releasing an earthquake.  The earthquake knocked the enemies to their asses and caused the buildings around them to collapse on everything except for himself.  The shaking of the ground had got him to fall as well but that didn't matter.  He quickly rose up and started off again hoping for no more killing.  He had enough fun.

          Immediately Danny was attacked, poorly though.  The enemy clumsily missed.  Danny just pushed him down and killed him with his sword.   He started saying to himself, "Taking down a country hmm, no challenge for me."  Danny started walking until he reached some buildings, tall buildings.  He heard some high pitched cries of people dieing but ignored it.  From the horizon of the path he could see enemy warriors approaching.  He wasn't in the mood for fighting so he just raised his hand and created a carpet bomb under their feet.  Most of the enemies were caught in the explosion and their bodies flew up with high pitched shrieks.  Looking at this he had to take a moment (or an hour) to stop and laugh.  However this was not smart because even more enemies came and actually reached Danny without him realizing it.  Yeah he was surprised attacked but that didn't mean he go hurt.  Danny dodged the swing of a sword and swung his own dragon blade at the guy's heart.  Danny was now in a better mood for killing because of the laughing.  Danny was powering something in his fist.  He was gathering energy to use one of his skills.  When he stopped gathering he rose his fist and hit the ground causing a titans fist of energy to appear above the enemy and slam down on them.  There was a huge noise of crashing buildings and shrieking.  Danny was a bit tired but he kept walking.  Now he saw over the horizon of the road that a hell lot more enemies were coming to attack him.  There was probably forty or fifty of them.  Danny now noticed that the warriors were wearing metal armor.  To his advantage he brought down a bolt of lightning to somewhere in the middle of them.  The attack killed about fifteen to twenty of them.  He figured he'd just do it couple of times more but no he heard the footsteps of more guy behind him.  

"Damn It," he said to himself.  What could he do he thought.  Its not a problem of surviving it was a problem of how to kill them.  Danny came to a decision.  He raised his sword straight upwards.  Lightning had struck it and had stayed.  His blade was now glowing brightly and crackling with lightning.  He brought his blade down to point at the first group of enemies and launched the lightning at them killing all of them.  Now for the other group he turned around to find a guy right behind him with his sword raised ready to kill him.  It was an overhead swing so Danny simply moved to the side and dodged it.  He put his hand to the enemy's chest and formed a fireball to kill him.  He was getting really bored.  Danny brought his sword up again except this time he bid it flame.  The sword glowed very brightly enough to impair the enemies' vision.  Danny jumped up into the air so high.  He was at least a hectometer high.  Danny threw his sword at the enemy blade first like it was a javelin.  The blade came down and when it hit the ground it created a big explosion.  The explosion killed all of them.  Danny came down a second later.  He took his blade, it magically seathed itself.  Danny started walking again.

          Luca was cautiously walking around knowing he was surrounded.  He knew what he was getting into and he had a sense of fear in him but he urged himself to be confident.  Luca couldn't just let them hide and plan an attack on him.

          He screamed, "ALRIGHT ALL YOU BASTARDS COME ON OUT AND FIGHT!"  Nothing happened.  Were they afraid of him, he thought.  Then he finally came to a conclusion.  They didn't speak English (Even though I had Romania speak it).  Luca then decided to walk some more until he could figure out a plan.  Finally he came to a conclusion.  He took out his large bow and an arrow.  He kept walking as well.  Luca was pretending to play with it.  He pulled the arrow back into the bow string.  He started to point it at random places.  He did this until he found an open shot at an enemy and fired it straight at his head.  Finally the enemies popped out of their places one by one.  Luca put away his bow and unseathed his sword.  Obviously he struck the guy closest to him.  He missed to kill him but he hit his lungs so it actually did kill him (eventually).  Luca did kill more constantly but I'm really tired of writing this stuff (Sorry Luca).  Once he killed the whole group he heard footsteps coming from both sides of him.  He saw ahead of him more enemies to come.  The other side he saw these unarmed people rushing at him.  Could they be enemies or were they protecting the city.  These guys were holding stones in their hands probably to throw them.  They rushed pass Luca hurtling the large stones at the enemy.  Probably they were on his side.  This raised Luca's spirit to see such bravery.  Luca pot his sword and his other free hand behind hi, and placed him self in a stance ready to sprint.  First Luca was on that side but then a second later a blue flash was emitted from the enemies then Luca was on the other side in the same exact stance.  Little did the strangers know, Luca did not teleport, but he dashed through the enemies cutting them in two.  It was a very gory site to see but Luca did not turn around once he was on the other side.  The strangers cheered for Luca and followed him as he continued walking.  He continued walking until he reached a place were his path and three other paths ended.   From the other paths he saw Danny, Osama, and Marcus (With the strangers) emerge from them.

          "It looks like the path merges again"

          "There were enemies in my path"

          "Me too," the other three said (I'm not showing who said those cause it's a waist of writing and think about it.  Those lines are not really important to care who says what).  The four warriors walked on the merged road that lead to a turn in the road.  When they turned they saw nothing else than more enemies.

          "Oh S#it, what are we gonna do now?"

          "Are we gonna have to fight all of them?"

          "We're here to drive them away and defend the country."

          "So how are we gonna fight them?" Danny said, "The Old fashion way or the Original fashion way?"  All of them were confused by his question.

          Without actually thinking about it Osama said, "We'll try the old fashion."

          "Great then," Danny raised his hand and blew up the enemies.

          "What the hell was that?" Luca asked.

          "That's how they do it here in the old days."

          Before the smoke could have its curtains fall enemies came out of the smoke to attack them.  All four of them sprinted at the enemies together.  GO GO POWER RANGERS!!!!!!! DO DO DOO DOO DO GO GO POWER RANGERS!!!!!!!!!!!!! DO DO DOO DOO DO GO GO POWER RANGERS, THE MIGHTY MORPHEN POWER RANGERRRRRSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

          They fought and fought some more.  Throwing magic spells and stones all they had (not really they held back to keep the earth alive).  They used their swords their skills what ever you could mention.

          Marcus shouted, "DUCK (no he was not pointing at one)!"

          All of them (Danny, Osama, and Luca) did duck, but for what?  Marc was powering up a wind attack.  Quickly he released a growing circle of wind energy around him that literally cut the enemies in two (More gory stuff eww).  Danny saw a small entrance.  He thought that more should be through their.  He ordered the rest of them to follow him through.

          He was right.  They all saw a couple of miles away a huge army.  This is where they were coming form.  There was probably tens of thousands of them all well armored on horses.  In front he could see the leader of the attack.  The guy was big really big.  He was tall. So tall that his feet could almost touch the ground (he's on a horse).  The other enemies were giving him food and bowing down to him like he was one of their gods.  This would be a problem if our heroes were not enchanted.

          "Hey where's Luca," the rest of them looked around and noticed he wasn't there.

          Then Luca emerged through the small entrance, "Hey what's going on," he started, "Whoa we have to fight them."  Luca didn't seem surprised at all.  He jogged ahead of them to squint at the big man.  "Hey you see that guy?"

          "Yeah"

          "I could kill him," the others were astonished by Luca's brave statement.

          "We know we could all probably kill him"

          "With your powers yeah you can," Luca pulled out his bow, "Watch."  He pulled out an arrow and bowed it (Whatever I can't find the word for it if it's not right).  Luca aimed carefully.  The others waited.  He shot it.  It traveled fast, rushing to the tall guy.  It went through his eye … looking … part of his helmet (I feel like a dumbass).  It went threw his skull and into his brain!

          The guy fell off of his horse.  The other enemies looked at him and it didn't take long for them to realize he was dead.  They took one look at Luca with fear in them.  They turned around and started to leave

Chapter end


End file.
